


Lovers and Little Brothers

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Lex thinks the guy who saved him is his own age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers and Little Brothers

At first Lex thinks the guy who saved him – Clark – is his own age; he certainly looks like he’s about 20. Even when his dad comes to pick him up Lex doesn’t think much of it.  It isn’t until later, when he’s looking into the Kent family, that he finds out that Clark is fourteen. Lex tries to convince himself that this could be good. He had never really gotten the chance to be a big brother, and now Clark can be the little brother he’ always wanted. His _extremely attractive_ little brother. Yup, this was going to be _great_.


End file.
